The Hard Goodbye
by animan14
Summary: Blackmailed, Inuyasha must steal some magical jewel for his brother, Sesshomaru. His work isn't as easy as he thought. He meets a woman who changes him. Tragedy, time, and love follow in Inuyasha's journey to face his inner demons and right his own wrongs


A.N: Feel free to comment or suggest or whatever. Three things you guys should know about this story. 1. I'm lazy to an ungodly degree, so don't expect constant updates. 2. This story will be written in order, so Kagome probably won't be here until the 4th or 5th chapter. Sorry. XD. 3. Most of the story will be in Inuyasha's perspective, except for the parts where he's not involved. I'll keep my AN's short and sweet, if I do them. Enjoy…

**Introduction: A Friendly Chat**

The office is dimly lit. I could see the bright city lights shining on the streets below. Not much of it is shining into the room, though. There are a few visible objects I could notice in the room thanks to my heightened vision. A medium-sized filing cabinet a few feet to the left of me, a very, almost way too fancy rug on the floor and a desk right in front of me, covered with papers and some other shit I didn't really care about. There were two demons standing behind me, shoulder to shoulder. One was named Ken'ichi, the other…. Ken'ichi. _Sigh_. They're twin brothers, identical. Who'd be stupid enough to name their twins the same? Keh, it probably involved a lot of inbreeding. That's the only explanation for it. Anyway… they were wearing black business suits. You know, black coat, a white shirt under it with a black necktie, black pants. Sounds pretty cliché so far, right? But they weren't wearing shoes. Both were about 7 feet tall, brown, and had hair all over their hooves. Gross, huh? Oh that's right, I forgot to mention. They're bull demons. They have the exact characteristics of a humanoid bull. Well, one that can dress up… but is still pretty damn retarded. Every time I come here, I can't help but laugh a little at these two idiots and tough they try to act despite how scared and kiss-ass loyal they are to their boss.

I look into those emotionless yellow eyes of his, frowning as I do so. I really don't like the bastard. He stood up, his silhouette appearing in front of the large windows behind him. He's wearing the same thing as the moron twins, except with shoes and no coat. His shirt is striped. He has extremely long, white hair with bangs on the front. It's a lot like my hair, only longer, and more even.

"Alright, Inuyasha," he says in that cold, monotone voice of his, "I hope you are ready for your next assignment. Do not worry; this shall be an easy one."

I growl, exposing my fangs. "I'm starting to get pretty fucking sick of you saying that, Sesshomaru," I grumbled, "The last time I got an "easy job", I ended up clawing my way through 50 of those damn lizard demons."

"Inuyasha, you will do exactly as I tell you, or I'll throw your worthless hide to the demon slayers." I gulp, but maintain my cool.

"Piss off. You're acting like I can't take 'em on." I chuckle, and cross my arms. "Or maybe I could just tell them about what you've been up to lately. I'll be sure not to leave a single detail."

I get taken off guard. He jumps over his desk in a flash, and swings his right arm at me.

I manage to dodge the blow by leaping back a few feet, but a green whip-like energy beam comes out of his index finger and _Crack!_, it wraps itself around my neck. Damn, should've seen that coming! The beam is burning my neck and strangling me at the same time. Brings back bad memories. I cringe, trying to struggle my way out. Crap, no use! I try to pull the fiery whip off my neck. I yell in pain, as it sizzles on my hands as well, leaving a burn mark. One of the Ken'ichi tries to grab me. Like hell I was going to be taken down by him. I tighten my neck and hold my breath so the sting wouldn't hurt as much. I grab the henchman's arm with my hands and _Snapppppppp! _He falls back on the floor, crying, with his brother trying to comfort him. It's pretty sad to see a demon be in that much pain from a simple broken bone. Then again, his arm is bent about 30 degrees in the wrong way. Ouch! Oh well, a REAL demon would be able to shrug it off. The other bull charges at me, I swing my claws at him, slashing through his suit and scraping his skin hard. He's rolling on the grounding, holding his chest, hugging his brother and crying with him. Gimme a break.

Sesshomaru tightens the grip and pulls me closer towards him._ OOF!_ I trip and fall on the floor. He pulls me up, the beam disappearing. This would be good news, but now his hand is wrapped around my throat and shoves me against the back wall His face is inches from mine, his vicious eyes looking at me. He is pissed, but his face barely shows it.

"You listen to me Inuyasha. Only three things can happen if choose to tell them of my business. One: They refuse to believe you because they do not want to war with me, and they could just kill you instead. Two: I won't allow you. I can simply kill you right now. Either way, it is not like anybody is going to miss you."

He's got a point. "Oh, yeah?" I cough, "What's the last thing? Hehe, I gotta hear this."

His grip around my neck tightens. "I lied. You think I am foolish enough to give my victims choices." I laugh hoarsely. "There is no third possibility, you stupid, rotten, half-breed!"

_WHAT?! What the fuck did he just call me?_ I summon whatever strength I still have, and knee him in the stomach as hard as I can. He shuffles back several feet, finally releasing his grip on me, and holds his stomach. I hate being called that. Especially by other demons.

That gave me a short breath of air. He charges at me, which knocks me through the wall behind me. My back and the back of my head hit the next wall, and I slide down to a sitting position against the wall. I feel very dizzy, and my vision gets kinda blurry. Something pulls me up and drags me back into the office. I get pulled up and pressed against the filing cabinet, before being let go off. My head still hurts, and my hearing is distorted a little bit.

"Face it, _hanyou_," he says, emphasizing on that last part, "You will never be a full youkai, so stop trying to act as one. You work for me, understand?" I start to feel better…physically.

I noticed the large glass case on the wall nearby. Inside the case was a large, demon sword called Tokijin. It was crafted by an evil sword smith named Kaijinbo, who filled it with his own malice and wickedness. How it came into Sesshomaru's hands is beyond me, but he has his ways, and I really don't wanna know. That explains why only the the sword itself, however, is extremely powerful and can conjure up enormous amounts of evil energy for its attacks. Hell, I've seen the damn thing in action. It can tear through 20 demons in half with one swing, not to mention how many it can kill when held by Sesshomaru. I wouldn't wanna go up against it bare-handedly. One day, I'll become powerful enough to defeat anyone, including Sesshomaru, but right now, I can't do anything about it.

"Why you were ever born I'll never understand."

I'm still breathing pretty hard, leaning on the cabinet. "Keh, I guess someone up there is still looking out for me."

He ain't laughing. Instead, he throws the file that's been on his desk all night to me.

"Just do your job, Inuyasha, and you'll live to see another day."

"Like I'm threatened," I say sarcastically.

"Poor, pathetic Inuyasha. You are not a full-blooded demon. You will never be a full demon, so stop trying to act like one."

I look at him, half-thinking he's right, half-wanting to rip his heart out.

"Accept the fact, Inuyasha, that you will never be more than just half-demon. You are lucky to even have the blood of our father run through your veins." I grin.

"Save it, Inuyasha, you're no real brother of mine. What Father ever did, mating with that weak human mother of yours I'll never understand either."

My smile disappears. My blood is at a boiling point. One more insult from him at me being a half-demon or at my mother and I'll kill him.

"Whatever, asshole. Just tell me what I have to do this time that you can't do yourself."

"Don't act smart Inuyasha. All the details and instructions are in that file."

"What's your end of the bargain?"

"I won't hand your sorry ass over to the slayers. I won't kill you. And you get to continue living that poor, pathetic, meaningless life of yours."

"Oh, jeez, thanks. Thank you so much, Sesshomaru. What the fuck would I ever do without you? Pfffff. If that's you being sincere, you need serious help."

"Leave me, Inuyasha. I have business to attend to."

And with that, I growl quietly and leave the office, stepping on the still-crying bodies of the Ken'ichi brothers. Well, actually, they were now quietly sobbing. Ah, well. I don't feel bad. It's just not in my nature to care anybody, especially such losers. Plus, they DID have it coming. They tried to jump me; they deserved to get their asses handed to them. I walk out to the hallway, still full of that destroyed wall. My neck starts to cramp at that thought. Throughout the long hallway, there are drawings of old and often legendary demons. Most were dog-demons [youkai]. I walk towards the elevator as it opens. Three demons quickly run out and stop in front of me.

"Hey, you're the guy who assaulted Mr. Sesshomaru," says one.

"You can't do that, even if you're his weak half-brother," says another.

"Yeah, you need to learn to know your role, half-breed," says the third. If I have to fight them, I'll kill him first.

"If you three don't get outta my way, especially you," I point at the third one, "I'll rip your heads off and feed you to those fucking wolf-demons a few blocks away. Ya hear me? And I will do it with a smile one my 'weak'. 'Half-breed'. Face."

That wasn't _totally_ necessary, but I think I made my point clear, judging by their expressions, and how they moved right past me and into Sesshomaru's office. I laugh a little before walking into the elevator and pressing the ground floor button before turning around as the doors close.

Once I reach the ground floor, I spot the receptionist at her desk. I recognize her, but kinda wish I didn't. I try to sneak past her. I tiptoe out of the elevator really quickly. _Yes! _She's reading a magazine. No one else is in the lobby or outside. I move right behind her back, and I'm about to exit through the front door.

"Hi there, Inuyasha." _Sigh_. Oh, well it was worth a try. I turn around to look at her.

"Hi, Rukia," I say dejectedly. She's sitting there, with her magazine lying face-down on the counter, next to a clipboard with a paper on it. She's sitting there in her black kimono, tied with a white belt and a white shirt underneath it. She has black hair of medium length and a bang hanging between her pretty, black eyes. Finally, she's sitting there, resting her head in her hands, smiling at me with that cute little face of hers. This would all be a good thing, but we broke up with each other about a month ago. Haven't seen her since. We didn't really have any deep feelings for each other, we were just friendly and liked to fool around with each other, wasn't really anything serious. But, holy crap, she was pretty freakin' crazy in bed. Now I haven't had a lot of women in my life on account of most of them hating/fearing my "hanyou" ass. I guess Rukia didn't really care. She just thought I was a cute guy with a great body. Ummm, weird note: she also thought the dog ears on my head were pretty sexy. Who am I to complain?

To break any mystery, she's a human. She used to be a mid-level priestess. Eventually, after about a year and a half, she found a well-paying job; Being a secretary for Sesshomaru. He was looking for a priestess, specifically, so he could have the privilege of having contacts with the Religious Order. So, she actually "quit" being a priestess to apply. She was surprisingly casual when she actually did it.

_[The Head Priestess is meditating in her private study in a temple, somewhere in the countryside. Rukia enters.]_

_Rukia: Head Priestess?_

_Head Priestess: Yes, my child? What is it?_

_Rukia: Yeah, umm. Look, this whole priestess thing just isn't really working out. I don't think this position is getting me any necessary benefits in life._

**[She's pretty smart. Smartass, but still smart. You could really tell by the lack of seriousness in her voice.] **

_I found a good paying job, with MUCH less hours in a day, and is a lot easier than this. And I just don't really find this job very important. So, umm, yeah. I quit._

_[By now, the head priestess' jaw has hit the ground, and her eyes are WIDE open.]_

_Head Priestess [sternly]: But Priestess Rukia, you have a very important job. You comfort and care for the temple and its inhabitants. You have become quite popular since, you have arrived here. _**[I don't think I need to say why.]** _I implore you, please do not leave. What would happen to your soul?_

_Rukia: Look, Head Priestess. Just because I'm pretty much the only one here that has actual friends and the gift of youthful good looks, does NOT mean that I have to waste those things by pointlessly working here._

_Head Priestess [pissed off]: HAVE YOU NO HONOR!? You are an utter disgrace to your uniform and your sisterhood! You have changed._

_Rukia [smiling]: I haven't changed a damn bit. I'm just being honest, you bitch. So, to finish up; Fuck you, you old, ugly-ass, crone. [And she leaves]._

Naturally, all contact between her and the Order was broken. But Sesshomaru kept her anyway, figuring she never screwed up on the job, and that a priestess could be of some use at some point.

Anyway, I met her only a few months after that incident. Back to present time. Sorry, I get sidetracked.

"Hi, Rukia."

"What happened to your neck? You look like you've been hanged or burned or something."

"Err, uh, I had a friendly meeting with my gracious and noble half-brother." She giggles. "After that, he gave me my next job and I was about to leave."

"I hope you weren't trying to avoid me, Inuyasha. Oh, what's the matter? Just because we're broken up doesn't mean talking has to be awkward." She stands up, walks around the counter and towards me, smiling.

"Awkward? Haha," I laugh nervously and scratch my head, "Whaddaya mean, awkward? I haven't been avoiding you."

"Oh, really? So it's just a coincidence that you haven't talked to me since we split up a few weeks ago, huh?" I take a few steps back but she keeps walking towards me. I forgot to mention this but even though she didn't like being a priestess, she did become a pretty powerful one. Plus, she knew I wouldn't harm a woman that [hopefully] isn't trying to kill me. She mostly knew purifying magic and fire element attacks. Her powers were very effective against demons, or half-demons. _Gulp_.

I start to sweat a little, "Oh, really? Has it been that long ago? Gosh, it really has seemed like forever. Ummmm, how have you been?" _Oof_. My back hits the wall.

She laughs a little. "Inuyasha, please stop the stupid questions." She presses her body up against mine, holds my arms against the wall, and rests her head my shoulder. I'm very confused, but also excited so I just let this happen.

"Why haven't you talked to me, lately, sweetie?"

"Umm, baby, we broke up. I didn't want there to be anything awkward or weird between us. Obviously, you don't really care. Heh-heh." _Gulp_.

She pushes me harder against the wall. She says in my ear "Oh, come on. Just because we're not an official couple doesn't mean we can't have any fun with each other." She giggles, in a way that is both sexy and mischievous.

Wow, I can't believe _I'm_ the one being seduced.

"Uhh, actually, I think that's exactly what not being a couple means." I grip her wrists with my hands and pull them down to our waists.

"You know you would still love to have sex with me, I definitely wouldn't mind doing it with you, you handsome demon." She kisses me right above my lips, and then directly on them.

Now, as much as I would love to throw her onto the desk, rip all our clothes off, and prove her right, I know that I'm way too busy with Sesshomaru's bullshit jobs. And plus there are cameras in that lobby. But I'm too smooth to say _that_.

I turn her around very quickly, so now she's up against the wall with me pressing up against her.

She giggles again. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Admit it, you still like me, don't you, Inuyasha?"

I drag my tongue up her neck, as she moans and nibbles on my ear. I don't actually plan to do it with her…..tonight. This is just to see if teasing her would actually work.

"Well that's too bad. Cause, guess what Inuyasha? You. Can't. Have. Me," she says in a playful voice, with pauses in between her words, as she pushes me away from her and struts back to her desk, sits down, puts her feet on the counter and smiles smugly at me.

"Heh-heh. Rukia, you damn tease. This is _so_ like you."

"Well, Inuyasha, at least I can keep my pants on when talking to an ex. Roll your tongue back into your mouth."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't do it in the first place if you didn't like it so much." I do what she says anyway.

"At least I didn't officially make a move," she says with a grin, "Good thing you still know how to turn me on, just by flirting, or else you would just be another boy in this world who goes by looks alone."

"What the fuck ever. Look, enough of this…for now. Have you spoken to Sesshomaru lately?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he mention me in any way? It's not like I'm scared, but lately he's been sending me on dangerous jobs and I think he's really trying to have me killed. I can't sleep without having to keep one eye open to watch for any of his kiss-ass hit men."

She laughs. "Oh, Inuyasha. You always have been naïve. You're his brother. If Sesshomaru was hell-bent on killing you, you wouldn't be talking to me right now, would you? You'd probably be at the bottom of a pit somewhere in the mountains."

She was always good at cheering me up.

"Well, thanks for that inspirational story. Anyway, you know anything about his next job for me?"

"Umm, not much. But didn't he give you a file like usual?"

"Well, yeah. But I can't rely on him for shit. His files always make the work sound so easy, and I always come back covered in blood and bruises."

"Oh, no," she says sarcastically, "You want me to kiss you? You'll feel all better."

"Keh, I'd rather have you do something else to me. But for now, just answer my damn question."

"He said something about stealing a jewel. I overheard him talking about how it has magical powers or something like that. Huh, all you have to do is just steal a jewel? Looks like Sesshomaru meant it when he said this would be easy."

I'm a little surprised.

"Wow, just a jewel? He's never this generous. There's probably a catch. I guess that jewel must be pretty powerful."

"Look, Inuyasha. I don't know everything about what your brother forces you to do for him. He may be remorseless, but he's very smart. He's sending you to get this jewel because he knows you are the only person working for him who isn't dumb enough to cross him, and because you are probably his strongest and most powerful thug."

"Don't call me that. I ain't a thug, and I am not his damn brother. I'm just his half-brother." I look down to the floor, not liking being called either of those things.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Just go do this job. I'll talk to your brother, oops, I mean half-brother. I'll try my best to see if I can get him to cut you loose. Then you wouldn't have to do these horrible things for him anymore."

"Thanks, Rukia. I knew you'd look out for me."

She can be thoughtful. Sometimes. Or at least when she actually tries.

"It's okay. Now just call me if you need anything, okay?"

I grin. "Anythiiiing?" She places her hand on her forehead and sighs. "Oh, hell, I'm just kidding, babe."

"Whatever, Inuyasha. Look, I'm very busy and you need to go now. I think Sesshomaru's on his way down."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. See you around, Rukia." I go to the front door of the building, my footsteps sounding kinda loud in the almost empty lobby.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." I turn around to see a cute smile on her face, and her waving at me. I smile and wave back before pushing the door open and stepping outside. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately, so I feel pretty tired. I'll just walk around a little to build up the energy to leap back to my apartment.

The weather is pretty warm in the middle of spring, even in the middle of the night. There are a few cars driving on the road, but the area seems pretty empty. _Goodbye, Inuyasha_.

"What the hell?" Those words ring in my head. I start to feel very dizzy and stumble a bit. I lean against the wall so I won't fall. _Goodbye, Inuyasha_. I start to feel very strange. I didn't drink or take any meds lately. What the fuck is going on? _Goodbye, Inuyasha_. My head is aching very badly. I have no idea what's happening. The voice sounds kinda like Rukia, or maybe it's someone else. I can't tell because the tone changes slightly each time.

My head is hurting like hell. It feels like I was smashed in the head with a hammer. Maybe it's still from my little "argument" with Sesshomaru. Why would it pop up randomly like this, though?

Okay, there's no way in hell I'm making it back to my place in this condition. I'm getting dizzier and dizzier. My vision is almost completely blurred. My senses don't work as well as usual. I have to keep my cool. I notice a taxi waiting on a corner nearby. _Phew!_

I put Sesshomaru's file into my kimono and walk slowly to the cab, leaning against the wall. I reach my hand in, enter and lie down on a seat. The driver's a normal-looking guy. Kinda fat and in his mid-50's. He resembles that fat bus driver I saw on TV once. Can't remember the name, though.

I reach into one of my pockets and give him a few bucks and tell him to take me to an apartment complex downtown.

"Jesus, buddy. You look like hell. What've you been doin'?"

"None of your business, jerkoff." _Sigh_. "Look, sorry, just please get me there as fast as you can?"

"Yeah, sure, brother. Whatever you say."

The car engine is vibrating and it shakes a few times during the trip. I close my eyes and rest for about 5 minutes. I think I feel a lot better than before. I don't feel dizzy or nauseous, just a little tired. I sit up and look outside the window. The only lights are the stars and moon in the sky, as we go through a clean neighborhood. We pass by a nice-looking shrine with a house right next to it. I feel tired again and decide to sleep.

I wake up a while later, right in front of my apartment building. I exit the cab, go inside, and take the elevator to my floor, which is near the top. The hallway is pretty dirty and full of litter. I use my keys to open to open the door and head inside.

My place is okay. It's nothing special. It doesn't really have anything great in it, or good, for that matter. Oh, hell, it pretty much sucks. It's a single-room apartment. Sesshomaru gave it to me as a "safehouse" so I wouldn't have to live on the streets. It might be the first non-asshole thing he's ever done for me, though he has his reasons. I have a fridge, a television, and a single bed. There's a bathroom, with the door in the corner, and a small closet. It's where I keep my clothes [excluding my red kimono, which I wear most of the time] and a few personal possessions. Just a few pieces of rare and special jewelry and some pictures of my family… not Sesshomaru.

I jump backwards and land on my bed, looking through my window as I rest my head on my pillow. What the hell happened earlier tonight? Was I seeing things? This is pretty weird. Oh, well. I guess it's done now.

All of a sudden, I remember about the file I kept in my shirt. I take it out and open it on my bed. I turn on a small light to help me read it. I obviously wasn't seeing very well tonight. There is a picture of a gorgeous, shiny, pink jewel, attached to a fancy string of beads. This must be the jewel Rukia told me about.

"Whoa, that thing looks amazing," I say to myself. The paper with it gives the location of the jewel; a small village outside of the city. Thank God. I could really use a visit to the countryside. I'm supposed to take the jewel from the local priestess and bring it back to Sesshomaru. Wait, what? Priestess? I never had to rob a priestess before. Still, maybe he actually meant it when he said this would be easy. I turn the page and find a single sentence written. It says "High-Class Guardian Priestess Kikyo." She's probably some old-ugly hag. Most of them are.

"Hmm. Too, bad, Kikyo. Looks like your jewel won't be yours for long. Heh-heh-heh."

"Hey, demon! Shut up in there. Some of us are trying to sleep!" I hear the muffled voice of one of my neighbors.

"Hey, screw you, ya ugly piece of shit!" He can't see it, but I flip him off anyway. Jeez, some people can be so rude, you know?


End file.
